The Bringer of Peace
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: After 200 Years Defeating Obito and became the Third Juubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Advances towards the Land of China Where the Chaos still Spread towards It's Land. He also Met Touka, Aisha and Rinrin, what will happen? God-like Naruto (Not fully showing). NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Messenger from Heaven**

A man looking across the Village. he is lean and tall, his Hair is a Spiky Blonde Hair with a 2 horn like hair, Sky Blue Eyes, 3 whiskers mark in each cheeks. He dress in a dark gray combat gi over a simple, black monk's garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a reddish black, high-collared haori with an Rinnegan eye like his own over nine magatama in a block formation on the back of it. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waist was a belt that held a sword in it's seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain and He wore a Headband in the middle there is a Kanji for Sennin (仙人)

The Man revealed was None other than Naruto. After he defeated the Juubi, he is called the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin. But the Effect of the Juubi sealed inside of him being the third Jinchuuriki of the Juubi with his eyes The Eien no Rinnegan. He became Immortal.

Naruto despite this saw the earth keep forming to a new one. The Elemental Nation is no longer. it's replaced by an Island called Japan. right now he is traveling around the world to bring Peace. as he is now Immortal he could pretty much doing anything. but he is regretting that he could not die.

He watched his friend, one another Die before him and he looks like a 20 years old. It sadden him greatly but he must move on. he couldn't get all broody all the time. and now he is a Sennin. he also promise that someday that People will understand each other.

he stood at the nearby cliff saw the Nature around him. he is now were at the land called China it is under the ruled of Han Dynasty that is what he heard. he hope that there wouldn't be a Trouble.

He started walking to the Village. but soon he is Surrounded by a bunch of fool bandits. he snorted at the sight to think there is still a person who act despicable as this. he just shook his head.

"Oi, you look like a damn Monk, you must be rich, Give us all you belongings and you might be safe!" said the bandits in the middle.

"yeah, you should listen to Aniki, or we will hurt you." the Midget said with a Smirk.

"Yeah, you should i really don't want to hurt you." the Fatman said

The Blonde man smiled. "and if i don't?"

"We'll kill you right here and right now!"

Naruto let out a small chuckle. "You are welcomed to try."

"Grrr that's it your dead you hear me?!" the Bandits started to unsheathed their sword.

Naruto let out a sigh, he noticed that there is three person watching from the Forest. he thump his Shakujou at the ground challenging them.

"Come." Naruto said. three of them growl and rushed forward only to be hit by Naruto staff behind their neck. his speed is Inhuman even the person who stalk on him was surprised.

"All of you better get the hell out of here. if I see you try to rob another person, I will personally kill you myself." Naruto said threateningly with his Doujutsu flaring and stare at the bottom of their souls.

The three bandits soon running away from Naruto. he let out a deep sigh.

"The three of you can come out now." he said but when he turned around his eyes went wide. there were three girls in front of him.

The First girl, she has a Long black silky hair. the base of the tail keep up Ponytail with a Thin ribbon her hair length goes past her knees and feet. she has a Goldfish yellow eyes. she has a very soft face and is actually quiet nice. She's got feminine legs and buttocks, pleasantly shaped body, and a flat stomach. Her breasts could be seen as DD-cup which shaped nice and dressed in a green and white outfit. Going downward, it consists of a green neckline with yellow decor. She wears a necktie as well, which is red and white, alternating down the middle and has a few diamond shapes on it. Her main "top" is sleeveless. The top of her is white with vertical stripes. From there, it seems like she has a green cloth breastplate going down to her waist. From there, she has a very short skirt and nearly perfect thigh-highs that make her legs look feminine. She wears pure white underclothes.

He shook off his perverted thoughts as he look at the Pink haired girl, which reminded him of someone. her hair being tied in twin ponytails with a bird feather each side. she has a blue sapphire eyes. she also has a kind face and actually a benevolent also has a quiet figure same as the first girl. her Breasts is also the same as the first one. her dress is almost the same as the black-haired girl but with a Pink short skirt.

The next is a little girl with a red hair she wore a black shirt and pants. a small coat that show her stomach with a Yin-yang symbol in the wrist side. she also wear a belt with a Yin-yang symbol. and a Tiger hairpin. she brought a Large Spear Oversize her body that curved some sort of serpent at the edge.

"Wow, you are really awesome, I never saw you move and surely you beat them with only yours staff." the girl with the Pink hair said.

The girl with a black hair nodded "Indeed, we never saw that kind speed before."

The girl with the red hair pumped both her fist to the air. "That's right! you are really awesome! Nanoda!"

"Umm...is there a reason why the three of you stalking me, If the three of you were looking for me then talk now, I could Understand that you are not coming here by a simple talk." Naruto said looking at the three.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded.

"The thing is, the three of us has seen the Predicament of Kanrou. that there will be a person who will bring Peace to the land." The black hair girl said

"Yes, and we have look all over the Continent to look over at the Messenger from heaven." the girl with a Pink haired girl nodded.

"That is why we wanted you to be our Goshujin-sama! nanoda!~" the red-haired girl shouted in excitement

"Well, why? I mean i just got her by boat, and it seems somthing big is already happening can you give the Description?" Naruto asked

"We seek for your help is because the world has thrown into chaos, Now the Yellow Turban rebellion were uprising almost everywhere. and the people grew unrest. with the Imperial court who do nothing but Corrupt, we the three sisters pledge an oath at the peach garden to bring Peace to the Land." The black girl hair said

"and so we began to help quell the rebellion with the Volunteer army, but we could not do it to the extent. that is why we seek help from Kanrou The Prophecy teller. and he said that there will be a person who wear a strange monk outfit with a two horn like hair to save our Land. The Title he called is The Messenger from Heaven." The pink haired girl said making Naruto flinch at the said strange Monk outfit.

"And then we saw you Defeating those Bandits like it was Nothing. if you are not Messenger from Heaven then who else?~" the little red-haired girl said.

Naruto still absorbing the Information he got. This will actually his first step at the Foreign land to bring peace to the world. by hearing that This country is more Corrupt is really Unacceptable. and he will not let the country become like that.

Naruto nodded. "If you say so I will, but first let get into Introduction. My name is Naruto my family name is Uzumaki. Nice to meet all of you."

The girls eyes turn into excitement. this man who already acknowledge them as their Goshujin-sama already Introduced himself.

"My name Is Kan'u my courtesy name is Unchou. My Mana is Aisha. I am the wielder of the Greed Dragon Crescent blade." she bowed the one with black-haired girl.

"My name is Ryuubi. my courtesy name is Gentoku. My Mana is Touka. I am the Descendant of Ryu family. Nice to meet you Goshujin-sama." she bowed

"Rinrin name is Chouhi. My courtesy name is Yokutoku. My mana is Rinrin. Nice to meet you Onii-chan!" she grinned

"Well then, since the three of you are very tired try finding me, I suggest we try to Move back to your territory. since I have no doubt you leave most of your people away for me." He smiled making the three of them Sheepishly Chuckle.

Naruto and the Girls walked towards the land now he called China. He nad the girls has Passed mountain and swamp, grassland and many more. He also chatted with the girls that why he told that he is a Messenger from Heaven. He is Surprised that there is a person who already predicted that he will bring peace to the world. he always wandering around the New Establishment the Former Elemental Nations Japan, However The Era of Shinobi has fallen and he cannot stop it from the Force of Nature.

He told them that he came from a far away country and they assumed that it was Heaven but he paid no mind. Ever since he become the Jinchuuriki of Juubi The beast now having minds after The Tailed beasts from the Ichibi to Kyuubi being one, he could pretty much heard Juubi talking about Kurama's mind. and One other problem is after a 200 years of living is Juubi become something that pissed him off.

A Pervert.

He had to urge to Facepalm at this. Why? First there is Ero-sennin and then a Harbinger of Destruction is Pervert?! Kami give me a break. The beast after saw the Three girls ranting about he should mate with them of course he had to urge to rolled his eyes. The only logic that came from this is maybe because of that Ero-sennin Novel that he read to take Inspiration for his Novel.

Right now they are on the way towards the Village of near Youzhou where they are located. It called Tohka Village. It appears that the Village was rundown by a fake Ryuubi and Manipulated the village this anger's Naruto. but thankfully after the three of them came the Fake Ryuubi soon running away with the Sword from Ryuubi Ancestor Liu Sheng. but Ryuubi is also managed to acquire a Dragon sword that supposed as a Fighter of evil. he will have no doubt that the Sword Ryuubi carried is Powerful.

He also learned the background of all the girls. It appears that Ryuubi is a poor before she met Kan'u and Chouhi. she is a Seller of Sandals and straw-woven mats. when she returned home she tried to buy her sick Mother a tea from Luoyang Caravan. after she bought the tea she returned home. but on th way she met a foretold to be a Fake Ryuubi, he told her that the sword she carries are great and so he asked her name and courtesy name and everything. but after a few moments passed he took the sword and running away.

The worst part is when she returned home. she is scorned by her Mother and being thrown at the nearby river. That was when she learned that she is the Descendant of Royal Family of Ryu but her father passed away making her a far away relationship with The Emperor and not been Acknowledge her family since then.

This Saddens Naruto more. he would have thought that Family supposed to be Together. but he was wrong many people were greedy nowadays and he believe that People is still are. He don't know why but he got Determination after saw Ryuubi to bring Peace to the world.

Kan'u and Chouhi both of them, he have to say that it was because of Bandits, specifically Yellow Turbans their Village were razed to the ground. at this time around kan'u and Chouhi were out of the Village and they didn't know how this could happen to their Village. when they reach their Teacher House there is note that said: _"become a strong and beautiful Maiden by then both of you must look for proper Lord to look after you and Bring peace to the Land."_

When they tell the story Naruto shed a single tears while all of them were sobbing, and Kan'u were hardly control her emotions.

After Walking for a few days Naruto and the girls finally arrived at their base. You Province, Youzhou Commandery, Tohka Village.

They walked through the Village and noticed a Confused gaze at Naruto well he couldn't help it since he is a Stranger and escorted by their Leader.

Right now he wear His usual Attire with a Sennin (仙人) Hitae-ate at his Forehead and Hi (火) Hitae-ate around his neck. Alongside with a necklace that six red Magatama hanging on it. he also holding his Shakujo at his right hand. The sword Strapped at his right waist.

He held the Aura of Leadership and Charismatic. People saw him with an Utmost respect and gently he bowed towards the people.

Naruto also found himself looking around. the people are all Smiling. It seems that the People are Happy with Ryuubi in charge rather than the Imperial Court.

Naruto and the Girls reach the Palace, It is not that big and too small it is just fit to reside within a Small Noble. but he also Understand that people around here seems helped by the three Sisters.

Touka looked at Naruto. "Goshujin-sama welcome to our Home."

Naruto nodded. "Well since you are kindly enough, I really appreciate it."

Touka just Sheepishly waved it off. "Don't worry about little thing, By the way Goshujin-sama we better get sleep so we could see the amount of work that must be done.

"Right well then I will see you tomorrow Touka-chan. and Thank you again" he smiled softly

She Blushed "You're welcome."

**With Three Sisters **

The Three sister is almost asleep but seeing that only Rinrin that sleeping, Aisha and Touka were discussing about their Goshujin-sama to take action. both of them knew that they choose the right Master. They were now beginning to think one of their Soldier report that the Yellow Turban camped around here. and they estimated about 10.000 Troops while their Troops were roughly 5.000 Troops. but now they knew that they will win. The Messenger of Heaven at their side.

"Ne Aisha-chan, What do you think about Goshujin-sama?" Touka asked her younger sister

"Well, he is Nice, Brave, Skillful, Strong, and Certainly Handsome." she blushed at the last part

"Well, I agree with that Aisha-chan, Goshujin-sama said he could do many things that he won't show, and he will when we fight the Yellow Turban."

"Aneue We know that if we fight Together as one, we could defeat the Yellow Turban."

"Yes, i do know, Aisha-chan Tomorrow i want you to prepare some Troops for fighting the Yellow Turban, Goshujin-sama will giving speech to boost the Morale while Rinrin will give them the Training."

Aisha nodded, and giving a small smile. "you really become an Outstanding leader when you wanted to Aneue."

Touka Blushed. "Well it's just that We will really need to get serious in protection the People."

"That you are right, Good night Aneue." she turned around and sleep.

"Good night Aisha-chan." Touka closed her eyes trying to sleep.

**With Naruto **

Naruto left a small sigh. he already knew walking is good, but he prefered walking at the tree with chakra it will be much faster. After Naruto throw his Attire he tried to sleep and slowly forget about today's meeting with The Three Sisters and their Adviser Kan You, Bi Jiku, and Son Ken.

_Flashback After Ryuubi Return_

_Naruto right now being sat the War Council, watched by the Three girls of Merchant who support the Three Sisters in bringing peace to the Land._

_The first is the girl with a long straight black hair. She wearing a Green Chinese clothes for girls leaving behind her smooth thighs. she were a D-cup with a thin stomach and a sexy Curves of her body. Her eyes were an Onyx colour, she also glared hard at Naruto. _

_The Second girl is a girl with brown-haired with a two bun like shaped at each sides, Making him remember of Someone. She wears a Yellow like green Chinese Dress for girls but with a Green Pants to cover her bottom, much to Naruto Disappointment. she were a DD-cup she also a Tallest woman between the Three. she has a rare Amber eyes Glaring Naruto at the moment._

_The Last girl is being Shortest but not far from the first girl Height. she has a Pale Blonde hair with a Ponytail strapped with a green ribbon. she also has a Blue Ocean eyes that looks the same as Naruto. She wore a Blouse that show her High D-cup bordering DD-cup. despite her small figure she have a Developed body after all._

_Naruto almost drool if not for the self emotions that trained to keep in check. It also to make sure that Juubi not giving him a Strange Hormones that attract The Womans. Shooking off his thought he Talked to the Juubi with the Telepathic link. Naruto's left eye twitched at the great Harbinger of Destruction._

_"Oi Juubi can you restrain yourself more?! I can't even Concentrate you Pervert beast!" Naruto Sneered in his mind_

_**"HAHAHA, Now i can finally see a great view to look and even though you said hate it, Down there you truly excited."** leaving a grin while Naruto rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah right, like I have to fuck the girl Stupid the last time and she even won't let go off my Dick." Said Naruto sarcastically._

_**"Oh come on Naruto, you know the Old one Eye could swap through the world, and It couldn't hurt to saw such Paradise."** The beast Smirked while Naruto having tick in his head snarled in his mind._

_"Like I care and don't you dare use those Hormones, Once you use the damn thing, Every women near me are in Heat! Have you no idea how I survived from those woman!"_

**_"Hooooo so the great Nidaime Rikudou Sennin that far stronger than the first is scared of woman, It will be good if a I have a recorder...Oh wait i don't have one in this seal Damn it! I really wish i could see the stupid look on your face."_**

_"Cut the crap for now and we talk about this later you Harbinger of One Eyed Pervert!"_

_With that Naruto cut off the Connection with the Juubi._

_"So, Touka-sama, who is this man who came with the three of you here, surely He isn't just Someone that have no Value?" the girl with the Brown hair asked._

_"don't worry about it Yui-chan, This man is the one that Kanro-sama has said the Messenger from Heaven." said Touka proudly_

_"Well then if you say so Touka-sama I guess Introduction are in order. My name is Kan my Courtesy name is You, My Mana is Ai My Occupation as in now is Negotiation for Diplomacy I hope we could work together." the girl with the Straight black girl._

_"My name is Bi my courtesy name is Jiku, Mana is Yui my Occupation is Touka-sama Treasurer Nice to meet you Messenger from Heaven." The girl with the Brown hair_

_"My name is Son my courtesy name is Ken. Mana is Ne My Occupation is Touka-sama Civilian affair, Nice to meet you Goshujin-sama." Pale blonde girl said Monotonely_

_"I am thank you, I come traveling from Far beyond this world and I have come to bring peace to the land. and I am surely need your guidance here." he bowed slightly._

_"Touka-sama when you leave to find Naruto-sama the Yellow Turban has set up a camp nearby. and it seems it growing fast. at first there is only 5.000 but it soon become a 10.000. I am afraid we have to Destroy the threat before they attacked the Village." Yui said_

_"I agree, we are not as Experienced as you do Touka-sama, Aisha-sama, and Rinrin-dono. the only general up to Defend is only Bi Hou but that is not enough." Ai agreed_

_"But...Since Touka-sama successfully recruit the rumored Messenger from Heaven we could turn the tides... would you accept it Goshujin-sama?" said Ne with an Impassive look on her face, while glancing at Naruto_

_'I see so they were Testing me.' Naruto thought with a frown. "Very well I accept and surely don't want to let Cute girls down." He give them a foxy grin making them blush._

_"Very well then Tomorrow we will move to the attack." Touka Shouted with Determination at her eyes._

_All of the Sweatdrop at this bit Naruto smiled. 'Just like little ol' me_

_Flashback End_

Naruto giving a thought as he closing his eyes. He will protect those girls with his life and surely bring peace to this land and then move on to the Next Land.

"Heh...Juubi Harbinger of Destruction I wonder since when did you tried to do destroy the world, and don't even started at the Woman You Pervert!" He shouted while the Mass Entity inside of it Roar in Laughter.

"Both of us Will decide whether The Human's Should live or not. We are Partners who will save the world if Impurity are Impossible and then Finished them in one swoop. You are my friend until this 200 Years Juubi and we will act when the time is right.." he said closing his eyes sleeping.

**Next Day **

Naruto started the day, after decide to help Touka in her quest for Peace Touka is no doubtly excited. We all know that Touka is a Airhead but that doesn't mean she is not a good leader.

She is Benevolent ruler with a Dream to bring land where everyone smiled. that is a good Dream but seemed almost Impossible.

The Morning has come and the Generals and Adviser were in the War Council. knew they were Outnumbered they will somewhat do something about it.

Naruto keep a keen eyes in the room. He saw his Comrades in arms were strategize their Movement.

"We will do a Pincer attack where we lure them at the front door where Yellow Turban reside and Ambush them, Or we will attack them while their Back exposed." Ne propose

All of them nodded, but Ai noticed the odds. "actually that is a good Idea, However who will be the Bait?" she glanced at each of the General.

Before Aisha or Rinrin could even walked forward, Naruto beat them. "I am going to become a bait, The Troops will no doubt needed, I Volunteer myself alone to go and become a Bait."

Aisha, Rinrin and Touka concerned, as far as they knew no people have the power to face the whole Battalion.

"Goshujin-sama, are you really think that we will allow you to went alone there becoming the bait and wait for Opportunity to rise. Are you out of your mind?!" Aisha Shouted

"That's right Goshujin-sama you must know that the people have hope in you and if you were gone the people will lost their once again hope." Touka looked down obviously not happy after her master statement.

Naruto smirked. "Well, if that's the case, I could just defeat them alone just fine, I f you don't believe me I could face them alone if I have to. You said that I am the Messenger from Heaven and let me show you why am I The Messenger from Heaven."

Their thoughts were the same. he cannot do something like that right? He is just a Human that being Chosen right? their Thoughts were being Interrupted by Rinrin outburst

"Really Onii-chan? that is so cool, Can you show us?" asked Rinrin Innocently the only member in the War Council who doesn't need to Help.

"If All of you agreed to give me a chance to become a bait and lure them out towards the open space. from your Information Yellow Turban were just a Disorganize Troops so it should be easy to Distract them." Naruto said confidently

"Very well then if Goshujin-sama wanted to show us how he do it, at least I wanted to know how he do it." Touka said with a smile.

"Alright then Decided Send the troops, I will personally giving them a speech of Confident." Naruto said.

**Outside the Tohka Village near Yellow Turban Camp Ambush Site **

After giving the Boost of Confidence from Touka, Naruto soon stand forward with his Staff respectively at his right hand. "I will tell you that this War, is the one will decide whether we could protect ourself and our family. but think of our Precious People and Protect them by then you could have strength and Courage and Bravery. That is Why Now is the time we show our strength to that Wench Yellow Turban!" Naruto Shouted

There was a Moment of Silent until a roar being raised and everyone cheered for the Messenger from Heaven. He then Proceed towards the Front gate of Yellow Turban camp to Lure them out.

**Outside Yellow Turban Camp**

Naruto standing in front of Yellow Turban camp with Impassive face, he slowly walked at the Yellow Turban. "So this is the great Yellow Turban Nothing Much I see, You guys are a bunch of Ruffians and have no Morals, If you have a Courage then Fight me If you can."

One of the Yellow Turban heard of this. "Hey guys look at that Monk he think that he can defeat us with only an Staff, Let's go get him!" The first wave a group of Yellow Turban consist off 50 people come down to rob down the Monk.

"Oi, why don't you just leave the Stuff you got and you can leave."

Naruto just stared them Impassively and not responding, this makes them even angrier

"Oi! are you deaf? Want me to kick your smart ass."

This time Naruto smirked. "you are welcomed to try."

"Grrrr you'll get this you Bastard!" Soon all of them Rounded Naruto try to beat him up.

But Naruto only sidestepped and dodged all of them like it was Nothing. he uses his Golden Shakujou to parry or hit them which an insult to them, 25 of them being knocked Unconscious the rest who still awake try to gather up the Half of Battalion, and of course after 30 Minutes their temper getting off and the one in charged told all of them to Attack the Single man who mocked them.

Touka, Aisha and the girls look in awe at Naruto's performance, he didn't even get hit at once even Arrows couldn't hit him. After saw that Naruto successfully Lure all of them out. they quickly give Order to the Troops, even the Troops who saw Naruto now truly believed that he truly is Messenger from Heaven.

"Kan'u Squad will Pincer from the Rear! Chouhi Squad will Ambush them here and we will join Goshujin-sama!" Aisha Shouted and all of them Chorused

"This is getting excited Nanoda, I can't wait to defeat all of them and show Onii-chan how strong I am!" Rinrin shouted

"Yeah now we know that Naruto is really strong and surely now I truly believed he is the real Messenger from Heaven." Ai said with her fellow Merchants nodded

"Of course what do you think of our Goshujin-sama!" exclaimed Touka proudly

"We will have to wait for Goshujin-sama signal when he is ready we will Attack." Aisha said holding her Guandao (Crescent Blade) Tightly at her fist ready for Battle

Chouhi nodded. "Uhm!"

Naruto frowned at the Yellow Turban surely they were Stupid enough. Naruto were almost using his Jutsu.

Almost

Naruto now wielding his Golden Shakujo at his right hand and Silver Katana that Specially for fighting Juubi, Rikudou no Tsurugi (Sword of the Six Path) He continuously Parry and dodge all of the Sloppy attack and getting annoyed Naruto almost Lure them out to the Ambush Site Between the Hills.

After Naruto between the Hills the Yellow Turbans Smirked at the outcome of the man was trapped. Not that he cared too much. After all The Yellow Turban Successfully between the Hills Naruto give them the Signal.

Rinrin leading the first Squad of 2.500 towards The Yellow Turbans that was stuck between the Hills. The Second squad of 2.500 being led by Aisha at the Opening between the Hills trapping them in the Pincer attack. Naruto smiled at the Dumb faces of the Despicable Yellow Turbans.

Naruto Jumped into the air like a Dragon who descendant from the Heaven he dropped in The Middle of the Yellow Turbans and Streatch his arms and his turned into a palm while still holding his Weapons. **"Deva Path: Shinra Tensei!" (Heavenly Subjugation of Omnipresent God) **The Yellow Turbans were flying after being pushed by an unknown force and Naruto Parried the Arrows and swords.

Touka watched from above with her three Merchants. "Sugoi, Goshujin-sama is so strong he is truly the Messenger from Heaven look at that power!" Touka looked in awe and excited

"Indeed Touka-sama, he is truly are coming from the Heaven, he only stretch his arm and turned his hand to palm and Everyone goes Flying." Ai stated

"And that Power making me Shivered." Yui Shivered in...Excitement?

"..." Ne just silent, but a trickle of Nosebleed came out and go Unnoticed

"Oya oya it seems that Ne has taking a like of Goshujin-sama." Yui smirked

Ne turned her gaze and wipe her Nosebleed with a blush at her cheeks.

"Hehe it seems this will get interesting." Ai smiled

"Minna look what Goshujin-sama do, he goes through a...Hand seals?" Touka tilted her head

Naruto getting Annoyed by the Pricks. He jumped through the air once again and saw that His forces were Winning and in fact Total Destruction. He smirked and goes through Hand seals. **"Katon: Gouka Messhitsu no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)** He took a deep breaths and launch a Massive Stream of Fire to the Yellow Turbans.

The Yellow Turbans soon found themself Burned, while the one who successfully evade it being killed by Aisha and Rinrin Squad. None of them left and Naruto and his Forces were at Minimum Casualties and none were dies. The troops were in awe at the Destruction that their Lord make by using a Stream of Fire and soon They Cheer in Victory.

Not afar from Touka Encampment there is her Troops being covered by Black Armors. and the Banner of her Troops is Sou. This was Sousou Moutoku. she is a short Blonde girl with a two Ponytails with two skull like Accessories. she has a Sky blue Eyes. she wore a Battle armor and she wield a Scythe.

Beside her is the Two sisters with A sleeveless Chinese style Dress. The first one is a Long straight black hair wielding a Kirin Blade. the other one is a Blue haired girl that covers her right eyes slightly, she wield a Unique Bow.

Both of them are Kakouton Genjyo and Kakouen Myousai. The Higher ups of Sousou Moutoku and The First and Second Commander. right now both of them Gaze at the Burst of fire at the Horizon.

"Well Shunran, Shuuran look at that, can you tell me who is it that behind that. and whose troops fighting the Yellow Turbans?" Sousou look at her Subordinates.

"Karin-sama, We have heard that the army who is fighting the Yellow Turbans are Ryuubi Army." Kakouen said

"I see, then who is it that burned the place so easily?" Sousou asked

"It is reported that Ryuubi is with the Messenger from Heaven and of course that flame came from the man himself. even the Scout is Frightened at his Power."

"Hmph...Karin-sama doesn't need such man she herself is capable from doing more than that." Kakouton said Haughtily

"Shunran, We musn't Underestimated the enemy and who knows, he could be useful to my Ambition." She cackled and leave towards the Fire Direction

After Defeating The Yellow Turbans Aisha and Rinrin approach Naruto. After The Stunning performance Naruto could only have deep sigh and look Around. Fire Burning and the Yellow Turbans slowly turned into ashes.

"Goshujin-sama, Are you alright?" Aisha mount off the Horse and walked towards him

"Onii-chan, That is super Awesome nanoda!~" Rinrin Shouted and Jump off her horse (I didn't want to use Pig, It's really disturbing In the Battle)

"That is not quiet True all of you are all Strong too, Without all of you we might not Win." Naruto said

"That's not True without your Power our Home Might be Destroyed." one of the Soldier said

"Yeah, Now Let's Cheer for Messenger from Heaven!" All of them Chorused at the same time for Naruto

After a Few Celebration They returned to the Village with Victory on their Hands. Naruto has been the Symbol of the Village now and respected as the Messenger from Heaven. and the News Spread fast after our Victory.

Meanwhile Sousou has just agreed with her Subordinate to Visit Naruto and Co. She is really Interested In Naruto's Power as it In rumor. Last time they checked the Terrain that burned every one of the Yellow Turbans were Destroyed turning into ashes. Sousou couldn't help but lick her lips. A man who could fulfill her Ambition.

Naruto Returning to The village making Everyone there looked at Naruto like some sort of God...Well he is a God at certain Circumstances. He realized now the people has thought that they have hoped for Peace to brought.

The Village for 2 days and 1 night, and surely Naruto joined them and didn't want to miss the Parties and if they have whatever Ramen they have. Naruto also Talking with the girls. Rinrin is Challenge him to eat contest which Naruto accept it, and fairly Lost.

Naruto also speak with Touka, she always have determined eyes that move Naruto a Little how stragne that Naruto was still in fact Having that Determination too, and he will see how well Is she went. He sat next to her while looking at the Parties in the Village It surely are great, Naruto knew this Feeling when he is the Hokage for 10 years and must Leave giving the Title to Konohamaru.

"Touka-chan." Naruto greeted him

"Goshujin-sama!" Offering a smile that stir every person in the world and even Naruto. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Touka-chan, By the way It seems nice to see People here Happy." He said

"Yeah, I really wanted a True Happiness where People I could see were smiling and Happy."

'This girl is surely are Naive but she is still nice among the people' he thought to himself

"It's also my dream, After myself being robbed I finally realize that I must do something for this Country and it's people, certainly To bring peace to the Land and see People with smile." she Smiled at the thought of everyone Happiness

"I...really respect that dream, Touka-chan If you truly have that kind of dream remember I always help you." He said

"Tee Hee...Goshujin-sama really is Gentle, I am grateful that you were here becoming our Goshujin-sama." She smiled with a Prettiest smile he ever saw.

Naruto Blushed at this and Averted his eyes. Blushed!? after all this year he could feel emotion, God's Must be Crazy. "Well, I guess You're welcome. Ever since I saw that you girls my eyes were slightly open, and I realize that People still need a Strong leader, Like you." He smiled at her

She looked down Sheepishly and giggled Nervously. and after that Naruto and Touka Chat more about her friends and people she looked up at it, He really Happy for the Past hundred years that he could be happy if only for a bit.

**2 Days After The Battle**

Naruto and girls now Inside the Castle. Aisha and Rinrin were Training the Troops, Ai, Yui, and Ne were Doing Civilian Affairs, Meanwhile He and Touka were doing...Paperworks. Naruto groaned Why did Paperworks still there after all this years. Maybe being a Leader is Troublesome as Nara would say.

And finally He could said Thank you to the Gods as the Messenger cam to the room. and give the Reports

"Sir, There is Two person waiting for you at the Throne Chamber, They reclaimed to be the Famous Shibaki shall we let them In?" The Messenger asked

"Sure I'll meet them In a Minute." with that he left for the Throne Chamber with Touka since Touka seemed Bored as Hell.

They reached the Throne Chamber and let the Visitor came, and what he saw are two Cute Petite girls.

The First girl wearing Wearing a Dress that could be said Child-like mix with Adult-like. She wore it Pale red color with a Green ribbon at her side Hat and her back waist. with a Large Backpack behind

The Second one Is the same despite being Red it's Blue Purplish. Her hair is Faint blue. Her Hat could be described as Cute like Wizard. Her Ribbon at her right side rather at the Back

"So what do we owe this Visit The Special Guest here?" Naruto asked

"My name is Shokatsuryou Koumei." said the First girl

"a-and m-my N-name is H-houtou S-shigen." Said the Second girl

**A/N: That's pretty Much it my First Naruto Koihime Musou Crossover. I'm gonna need to work at it more. *sigh*, And yeah I make Juubi a Pervert.  
**

**Bingo Book**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 218 Years, 18 Years Appearance**

**Classification: Nidaime Rikudou Sennin**

**Jinchuuriki: Juubi **

**Affiliation: Ryuubi's Forces (****劉), Sennin (仙人)**

**Ninjutsu: Sennin**

**Taijutsu: Sennin**

**Genjutsu: Sennin**

**Intelligence: Kage**

**Strength: Sennin**

**Speed: Sennin**

**Stamina: Sennin**

**Hand seals: Sennin**

**Kekkei Genkai: Eien no Rinnegan (Eternal Rinnegan), Rinnegan, Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan). All Sub-element Manipulation. Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-yang Release.**

**Appearance:** **Dress in a dark gray combat gi over a simple, black monk's garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a reddish black, high-collared haori with an Rinnegan eye like his own over nine magatama in a block formation on the back of it. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waist was a belt that held a sword in it's seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain and finally with a scroll in his back waist. his Hair is a Spiky Blonde Hair with a 2 horn like hairs, Sky Blue Eyes, 3 whiskers mark in each cheeks.**

**Rank: Sennin, Last True Shinobi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Koihime Musou, I only own the OC.**

**Yellow Turbans**

3 Months Later

Tohka Village

For the Last several Months after Naruto become the Leader of Ryu Faction Things are looking up at You Province since many of small Territory surrounding it many of the Grand Administrator or small Village Join the Ryu faction and soon their Territory becoming bigger.

And many Warlords who hear this become Cautious and It won't be a long time Before all the Warlords start fighting each other. However there is a Faction that must be take Cautious such as Sou Faction reside at Zhongyuan (Central Plain) and Go Faction who is currently reside at Yang Province.

The Village...It is a Former Village now. It has turned into a Prosper City that many reside inside it, The people is also Happy with their Benevolence Ruler Of Ryu Faction Naruto and Ryuubi. While it is known to the people who Naruto is taking over Ryu Faction and never changed its faction name mainly because the people thought that Naruto is Married to Ryuubi and the after effect of the rumors finally flustered Ryuubi and always Stutter in front of Naruto. But Naruto just smiled and told her that Rumor is just a rumor and the real reason he never changed the Faction name is due to Honor Ryuubi Ancestor and of course all of his Comrade.

The Political Situation and the one who holds power Mainly Naruto, Ryuubi who is a real Airhead but Benevolence is also taking part of the Political and of course pointing a Prefect and Chief to act at Southern You Counties. of course that their Stand were with their Neighbor for You Province is the Kousonsan Hakukei the Northern Ruler of You Province of You Commandery Beiping where her Capital is.

Kousonsan is a Leader who created the White Riders from You and supposed is a Great Cavalry army in the same caliber of Liang Province Cavalry who created by Batou. Kousonsan is also forming an Alliance with Ryu faction to preserve Peace and when Naruto saw who is this Kousonsan in person she is a Modest and Kind the same as Ryuubi and it is also a Coincidence that Ryuubi and Kousonsan were the same Colleague but Ryuubi always forget Kousonsan Mana who is a Pairen that Ryuubi often called her Pai Pai-chan.

It makes several person snickers at this Amused scene and Naruto is actually smiled. After the Meeting with Kousonsan is over both of Naruto and Kousonsan promise to help each other in need at this time of Conflict.

Despite the Standing Diplomacy over You Province is over the other Province such as Bing and Ji Province that is under controlled by Enshou of Nanpi Castle and Ryu En of Ji Castle. Enshou of Nanpi is a rich person and also her Ancestor is a great Han Protector from early Han Dynasty. meanwhile Ryu En who is a distant relative that could be said her Uncle were still in the opposition fighting Chou Gen another Warlord of Bing or the Official Inspector of Bing at Jinyang Castle.

Tohka City the capital of the Southern You Province were guarded by 40.000 Trained troops, 100 Selected Shinobi trained by Naruto, and it is Populated over 100.000 people who stay at the city and nearby Outskirts.

The people Inside it never having any of problem regarding Bandits, Discriminating, Tyranny, Abuse, Rape and Killing. The people also feel safe with their leader, However there is still a Problem within the soon to be fall Han Empire, Yellow Turban were still everywhere in the Continent including the Northern, Central and Eastern Region.

It was still Active for several Months and the Imperial Army were only helping the Famous Warlord meanwhile the other region of the Country were being Abandoned. of course the Whole Southern of You Province is Safe Even it is said to be the most Safest Place in the Continent. However It's surrounding was not Qing, Ji, Bing and Northern You Province still fought against the ferocity of the Yellow Turbans.

The Leader of the Yellow Turbans that Naruto has seen during the Spy Infiltration of the Yellow Turbans Camp. The three of them were a Gorgeous, and Naruto has the Tendencies towards Beautiful Woman. Even though he knew that the Leader of the Rebellion was Three Chou Sisters why are they doing this? The answer was a Strange White Rob cult giving order towards the Sisters and they were doing it with their own free will.

When Naruto was there he could feel a High amount of Concentration Energy from the Robed man who Naruto once thought would never exist in these Human Again. Chakra. He could sense that his Chakra were at least A-Borderline S-rank. and of course the Three Chou sisters also a High Jounin Level Chakra capacity however unlike the Man the Chou Sisters their Chakra were uncontrolled and Untrained making them at least Genin level.

Naruto understand now where is the Magic the people talking about coming from, It is from the book of spell, He wonder if there is a spell that strong enough to help the Chou sisters and of course fell Dark Energy from the book, It will be Troublesome as Nara would say.

***The Bringer of Peace***

Naruto lean back towards his throne as today were specially Hot, He is totally bored as hell, sit beside him there is Touka who covered in Sweat because of the Heat making Her clothes drenched from the sweat and Naruto being a Man could not help Imagining his Loyal Vassal.

Touka face become flustered because of the heat, Her breath getting heavier as her Tongue hung out with her mouth opened a little. her Clothes is drenched especially in the Bust section.

Naruto didn't know whether to Ravage this Sexy creature called Woman or Calm down at the Airhead girl. Juubi of course telling him to get this over with by fucking her stupid. while Naruto were holding out what his tenant were saying. He let out a deep sigh.

Touka despite her tiredness over the Heat she noticed her Goshujin-sama sigh, so she move closer to him with both of her hands pressing against her Breasts making the already soaked breats become almost visible. Keyword almost.

"Naruto-sama, what's wrong? you look tired, Do you want to go to the town?" Her breathing still fast which assumed that she is still tired.

Naruto gave her a Look that Incredulously said. "Look at your own self." and then he sweatdropped. "No, it's nothing wrong Touka-chan, I was just thinking about what will happen in the Future."

Touka become serious and nodded. "Hai, The Yellow Turbans is still surprisingly strong at another place as it is proven that Pairen-chan still fighting against the rebel, and it seems our Population is getting bigger because of your Reputation Naruto-sama as the Messenger from Heaven, and Of course it is one step Towards the Happy Ending!" She chirped.

Naruto double sweatdropped even when she is serious she still could be such an Airhead however she is a real Amibitious person who sought the people first. He needed to admire her determination. He nodded sagely thinking what reward she could have.

He blinked several times as the Erotic Images replay through his mind, and then he realized it was Juubi and he received a tick mark at his forehead towards his tenant, while talking mentally.

'Oi Juubi what the fuck did you send me that Image for?' He asked with a tone that seemed demanding while Juubi Smirked behind his Cage.

**'Hmmm, I don't know what are you talking about'** Juubi answered innocently while Naruto left eye twitch at his behavior.

'Swear to god if you make that Image again I'm gonna Ra- I mean rip my connection to you for about 2 Months and placed you into some sort of beach with 2 spandex man in it.' Juubi face going pale as Naruto smirked victoriously.

**'No, You can't be serious! Anything but that!'** Juubi ranted and slam his head towards the Mindscape ground.

'then stop sending some Image you Idiot beast!' Naruto's eye twitch harder

**'Aww, but you know you like it, right?'** Juubi smirked with his Sharp teeth showing.

'Whatever.' Naruto shut his eyed off while Juubi Roared in Laughter.

Touka noticed her Lord behavior and it seemed annoyed by something but she doesn't know what it is. He kept grumbling about the beast who doesn't show respect or something like that.

Since Naruto were Leading the Country with Justice, Equality, and Benevolence. Touka started to like him as in Romantic term, She always had this itchy feeling at her heart and sometimes she will go Doki doki whenever they got too close towards each other. She knew that she is start to fall for him even though it's only 3 months.

Naruto noticed the Silenced between them as Touka were the same, Naruto were having an idea for them to go patrol since Today were really boring and they could buy some Refreshment. Meanwhile Touka were thinking the same along the lines she would rather go towards the city rather than sitting waiting for Paperwork, Uwaaaah!~~

After their City become bigger the amount of Paperwork came towards Naruto and Touka were getting piled up within a Second it could go even look like a Mountain. Naruto who is always doing the Job because he is formerly Hokage were doing much easier meanwhile Touka were having much difficulty and of course Naruto has to finish the Half of what Touka was doing because sometimes Touka tend to force herself then sleep right there and then.

"Hey""Um" Both of them Blinked and then looked at each other.

"I""I'm" Both of them blinked several times and then looked away

Touka looked away with a Flush on her face, making her face looked red like Tomato while Naruto just couldn't help whether or not to look at her cute Naive face. then Naruto make the first move

"You can go first Touka." Naruto gestured his hands towards her

"No, you can go first Naruto-sama" She raise her hand in defense.

Naruto coughed his fist. "How about we go to the town to see if there is something interesting?" He looked with an Sheepish expression wondering if she will accept it or not.

Touka nodded rapidly and Naruto wondered how her head is still attached. "Hai, Naruto-sama let's go!" she hold Naruto's hand then drag him towards the gate leading to the city.

***The Bringer of Peace***

After being dragged and Naruto wondered where is Touka got that strength from. Naruto sent two clones and one of it Henged into Touka for covering the work, Being a Leader is Hard and it need quiet a touch to do things.

Since Naruto and Touka were on the street, People tend to bow, Kids were surrounding the two as they tend to play with them. Naruto and Touka bowed towards the People and give the ma gentle smile.

Touka also play with the child, being the girl with the tendencies to play with kids especially when she is with look of the people with a smile on their face make Naruto smile, and for some odd reason he can't look away from Touka's face as she played with the kids so full of Affection and kindness.

Naruto decide to do patrol too and not being such a slacker with Touka who excitedly walk like a bubbly girl she was. She is an Airhead after all. She kept singing about Patrol song or whatever what Touka called it.

"Ne~ Naruto-sama Let's have something to eat, I am so Hungry~" Her stomach growl...Hard.

"It's your own fault to get too excited." Naruto just smiled while shook his head

She puffed her cheeks making her face look cute. "Mou~ Naruto-sama you meanie~" she crossed her arms at her chest showing her enormous Bust.

Naruto just hold his pervert habit masking it with a smile. "Hai Hai let's go then." Ho took her hands and went towards the Dango stall. along the way Naruto hold her hands, she couldn't help but Blush. His hand is so strong, a bit rough and Unn~~

***The Bringer of Peace***

Both of them went to another place after another, First they went to the Dango stall, then they went to Ramen restaurant which Naruto owned. Naruto and Touka agreed to buy some Meatbun for their friends back at the Palace.

To say the return to the Palace were Awkward the two of them were to say at least downed into an Uncomfortable Silence. Naruto just walking beside Touka with an Impassive look on his face meanwhile Touka was Fidgeting like a High school girl.

Naruto despite knowing the girls crush just waiting for her to say something, but It seems that Touka were just Shy like that.

They finally reached the palace and it's afternoon already. He got to prepare to the kitchen since he, Shuri and Hinari were the one who is good at cooking and since everyone like it, He doesn't why not just cooked for them.

Before Naruto went towards the gate a tug felt on his sleeve, He looks back to see Touka who were looking at the floor finding rather Interest downside right now.

"Ano, Naruto-sama can we finish the Paperwork together tonight? I don't want it to stay piled up till Tomorrow. can we?" She look at him with a Cute Puppy eyes and Naruto must bite his lower lips to hold his earthly desires.

He smiled and his hand slowly reach her cheek. "Of course but now I need to cook for dinner, we talk about this later, you should call Aisha and Rinrin, okay?"

Touka heart skip a beat when he touch her cheek, not trusting her voice she just nodded while walking away with a red faces and steam coming out of her ears.

Naruto just chuckled at Touka cuteness. He shook his head while walking towards the Kitchen where Shuri and Hinari were cooking along with the Maid Palace.

When he walked there he notice Ai were walking towards the kitchen too along with Hinari and Shuri. Both of them had a Book that Naruto assumed as Fang Zhong Shu Naruto had a Sweatdrop and it seems that Shuri and Hinari just finish reading the book from the look of their faces.

Ai who were usually had a Scowl on her face were having a small pink tint on each of her cheeks. He also assumed that she is reading it too, however her pride get the best of her.

When Naruto got closer Shuri and Hinari Instantly hide the book behind their small bodies while they tried to hide their Blush on their faces too but it seemed it was too late as Naruto already smirked making them shook their head in refusal while it only make Naruto smiled even wider.

"So, Ai-chan, Shuri-chan, Hinari-chan, How was your day?" He smiled try to hold the subject...for now.

"Ah, Naruto-sama, we were just doing fine with our work and it seems that the system of Free market system you created were effective." Shuri who were now could overcome her blush speak rather confident.

"H-hai The people surprised at first, b-but they slowly getting a-adapt towards the s-system you propose and it seems it was more effective from t-the last one N-naruto-sama." Hinari who were still stuttering stated although Naruto got to admit she remind him of Hinata a bit.

"so, Ai-chan what about the trade with Rakuyou Caravan? we didn't have enough merchant from there recently." Naruto also thinking about the capital of Han dynasty, while he cared only for his people Naruto knew better than to ignore the situation withing the Imperial court.

Ai nodded her head. "Hai, the Merchant from Rakuyou caravan resided here for a while it seems that the Imperial court were corrupt to far, The Emperor were incompetent and unsuitable for leader, He doesn't really know the situation about the Yellow Turbans as it is."

now this disturbed Naruto, Who the hell think that their country so safe that the Emperor were not informed about the situation in his own kingdom, Their Arrogance were pissing Naruto off. It is obvious that there is someone manipulating from behind the scene.

"So, who is behind the plot that even Emperor himself doesn't informed about the Yellow Turbans?" Naruto asked in a deadly serious tone making Shuri and Hinari flinched.

"It is reported that the Ten eunuchs were manipulating the Emperor for their own greed and Richness, The Inspector and the Governor were forced to raise the Taxes or will be reasoned as a Traitor." Ai narrowed her eyes while Naruto giving the deadly look that rarely he showed.

Naruto let out a sigh and run his hand through his hair. "Well, we deal with this later, for now let's Cook some food now shall we?" he let out a smile

Shuri and Hinari were quickly went towards the kitchen meanwhile Ai just stand there with a tint of red at both of her cheeks. Naruto noticed this and decide to play a bit.

"Ai-chan, do you want to join cooking with us or do you want to help called the others and set the table?" he gave a her his foxy grin trademark making the usual scowl on her face to turned with a red shade.

"I will call the others and set the table Naruto-sama." She quickly walked as fast as she could while she looked down to hide her blushing with her long black silky hair.

Naruto looked at the escaping figure of Ai and he just smiled in amusement while walking towards the Kitchen helping Shuri and Hinari with the cooking.

***The Bringer of Peace***

After the dinner done cooked Naruto decide to set the table, Hinari and Shuri will comeback with the food, and the other will be right here, in the big round table.

Naruto let out a sigh. These people have already become his precious people in only a few months and of course he knew that if there is something wrong with his precious people he cannot forgive himself.

His palm turn into fist and he first remember after the war is over with the God Tree Shinju (Juubi),There is one thing that Naruto will never forget. it is the people who were taking his precious people. Kami herself has decide to take all those who have chakra to the Heaven and those who deemed worthy.

Her intention is no doubt good, however Naruto also running a mental breakdown even if it's only a few years until Juubi finally talk with him, The Tree God has become his bestfriend over a hundred years. he also cooperate with Naruto if Kami herself decide to destroy the earth he will become the Harbinger of Destruction.

He will not give up even Human were still worth walking in the surface of the earth. Juubi finally smile that this person were different, even different from the old Rikudou Sennin. Juubi then just shook his head and said 'You are really different than any other humans'

Naruto smiled at the memory of himself and Juubi, although Juubi inside also saw Naruto's Thought and smiled.

Unfortunately Naruto snapped his thought when Aisha, Rinrin, and Touka came in with the others. Naruto smiled at the scene in front of him. Rinrin both hands were resting behind her head with a Sheepish expression. Aisha was scolding Rinrin for running around the city to long. Touka had a smile with a Sweatdrop at how both of her sisters act.

Shuri, Hinari and Ai brought the Food with them along with the Maid Palace, Yui's face were eat shitting grin teasing Ne who normally have a Stoic face now having a tint of red at each of her cheeks. God knows what are they talking about.

Naruto give them a Bright smile and each have a different reaction, Naruto noticed no matter how old he is, His Hormon were still active because his Adult Teen Body and it doesn't help that he is a Chick magnet.

Rinrin was obvious, she quickly Tackled Naruto in a hug and if it's not for Naruto Strength he would get down. Aisha and Touka were smile although if anyone notice both of them were having a small blush. Ai with scowl 'Hn' just looked away, Yui were smirking with lust at him, Ne were Ne. Hinari and Shuri head hung while muttering their verbal tick.

After setting the food all of them sit around the table, Aisha at Naruto's left and Touka in his right. Rinrin eyes were sparkling with hunger eyeing the food in her sit in Touka's right. Shuri clap her hands together, Hinari removing her hat both of their sit at Aisha's left. In the other side of Naruto's sit were the three Advisor from left to right Ai, Yui and Ne.

"Itadakimasu." after reading the prayer all of them eat, Rinrin eats like no tomorrow, Aisha scolding Rinrin to eat slower, Touka is almost done the same if not for Aisha's scolding and just giggled with a sweatdrop. Shuri and Hinari were eating with their cute little mouth. the Three advisor were picking a glance towards Naruto each and then.

After finishing the food, Rinrin slept on the desk and drooling, Aisha sighed at her little sister habit,Touka were looking serious something must be up. Shuri and Hinari cupped their chin with their left hand while the right supporting the left. the Three Advisor were frowning, Ai with her arms crossing under her bust, Yui on the table and Ne with her stoic face.

They were Silence deep in thought until the atmosphere in the room become tensed. Naruto decide to break the Silence.

"So how is everyone worked? is there something the matter." Naruto asked with a frown

Touka snapped out of her thought and looked at Naruto. "No, There is nothing wrong."

Naruto used his Human Path to look over Touka and indeed there is something wrong, it is about Yellow Turbans.

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "Okay then everyone, you girls can sleep. We will uphold a Meeting tomorrow about our Country and the Yellow Turbans. Good Night." He stood from his seat and walked to his room.

Everyone looked shocked, Aisha's eyes widened however she didn't want to fight against her lord decision. Touka just sit there with her eyes locked up at the empty plate she didn't know if it is her feeling's or not but her lord seems to read her raised an eyebrow, Yui frown deepened, Ne finally sottd and walked away from the kitchen, Shuri and Hinari talking about what their Lord just said.

And so everyone went towards their respective room pondering about what are they gonna discuss over the meeting.

***The Bringer of Peace***

After Dinner Aisha lift Rinrin in a piggyback towards their room along with Touka, After changing Rinrin to her pajamas the elder do the same. Touka and Aisha were cuddling Rinrin with their soft mounds, while Rinrin were cuddling them back with Munya~ sounds.

As Touka seemed in thought, Aisha were the same. Their Lord has done tremendous to become a Leader of Ryu faction. at first they were a poor faction with only a village supporting it. but bit by bit They become a Large forces.

Naruto established an assassin group specialized to kill Leader of some enemy general called Shinobi. They were extremely Loyal to Naruto. The training regime that Naruto propose...some people said that he is a slavedriver, however it resulting a strong, Discipline, Loyal with High spirit troops.

Aisha also pondering that their Lord was strong, really strong. He could do Magic, Hand to hand combat, Sword and Guandao. When they spar Aisha never won, even when Touka and Rinrin to handicap the spar it still doesn't enough. He lord is really strong, kind, care, Charismatic, Passionate, and...Handsome.

Aisha had to blush at the last part. It seems that she is truly getting soft after meeting her lord. and it bother her, never in her life she ever felt this way. Is this a crush or love, she didn't know.

Touka who were looking with somehow founded interest in the ceiling looked upwards. she is still thinking about the dinner and her lord who seemed to know her thought didn't help either she didn't want to lie however she was nervous to actually tell him.

she always heard news that Yellow Turbans were getting vicious lately. and the other region were getting harder to confront them. she just can't sit in the safe place and do nothing. she wanted to make everyone happy, that is what her dream. and to do that she must tell her lord.

Aisha noticed her elder sister distress decide to talk in.

"Aneue, is there something bothering you?" Aisha looked at her elder sister expecting an answer

Touka break out her thoughts. "Ah, no don't worry about it Aisha-chan. I'm just thinking about our dream."

"Aneue...You don't need to think hard about it yourself, you have me, Rinrin, Ai, Yui, Ne, Shuri, Hinari and Goshujin-sama. you don't need to take the burden all by yourself." Aisha stated with a sudden wise word.

Touka who startled at her sister word then smiled. "Aisha-chan i didn't know that you were that wise."

Aisha's face flustered, blabbering and stuttering at how her words seems just come out of her mouth. "N-no Aneue I-t's just that, Goshujin-sama once said that ehehe."

Teasing smile came from Touka. "Honto? (really?)"

Trying to change the subject Aisha quickly think the best possible action. "O-of course and by the way Aneue where did you and Goshujin-sama went this Morning? Shuri and Hinari is the one who did the paperwork." She smirked

Touka nervously laugh. "Ahh, That is a...Ehehe." She tuck out her tongue and hit her head in a cute manners.

Aisha's eye twitched and to think that Aneue all day long with Naruto, and Touka lazy of doing her work, Aisha were a bit Jealous at how Carefree her sister is with her Goshujin-sama. wait... Her Goshujin-sama that doesn't seem right. She soon shook her head then scolding Touka for neglecting her work and she will brought this on Tomorrow.

"Ne, Aisha-chan what will Naruto-sama do Tomorrow." Touka asked with her breathing hard.

"I don't know Aneue but all i know that Goshujin-sama will do something sooner about the Yellow Turbans." Aisha were also pant with the way they laugh.

Luckily Rinrin were a heavy sleeper so it is safe to say that she is still sleeping and so Aisha and Touka were sleeping hugging their youngest sister.

***The Bringer of Peace***

Morning soon come, the sun were still not showing it face while in the Training grounds there is a single person who is doing Morning exercise. he is Naruto Uzumaki the Lord of Ryu Faction. His Upper body were shirtless showing his Lean and Muscular body were sweating like a flood. He currently doing some Goken Taijutsu from his late Taijutsu Sensei Might Guy.

His Spiky hair with a horn still standing defying gravity. he has doing this in about three hours since he awake. He never seems to lack in everything. He looks like a God in a Human Body that Woman will swoon over.

As soon as he finished, he cleaned his sweat with a towel and walked towards the Hot Spring to cleanse his body from the sweat.

After taking a dip in the Hot spring he soon walked towards his room to get changed. He wears an Orange gold Haori with a Juubi eyes behind and Kanji for Ryu (劉) on top of it. Underneath he wore a Red muscle shirt with a Kanji for Juubi (十尾) at the front left. He also wore a Royal Black pants along with a Black Shinobi sandal. he Tied his Hitae-ate with a Kanji for Heaven (天) signifying his title as a Messenger of Heaven.

***The Bringer of Peace***

Naruto soon went towards the War Council where there is many serious expression except for Rinrin who is really excited. All of them look at their lord and frown the only time when he is using those clothes is when they were going to battle.

It seems that Shuri, Hinari and Three Advisor already predicted there is something big will happen, and it concern about Yellow Turbans.

"Today's meeting is about the Yellow Turbans who seemed to getting more vicious in attacking and seemed to getting more organized, we really need to make plans for the future. Ai what is the report of our allies" Naruto who were sitting in his seat looking towards Shuri and Hinari.

"Hai, Goshujin-sama it seems that Kousonsan-dono were having trouble, recently the Yellow Turbans were growing in numbers Threatening the Northern region of You Province. they were roughly about 30.000." Ai came up with her report.

Hinari with a Serious expression stand up. "This morning our guards catch a Messenger in front of the City gate, It is our from Kousonsan-dono. She is in need of assistance, and she is getting pressured, by the enemy general who outnumbered her."

Touka's faced turned into a worried expression, she worried for her Colleague and best friends. but she knew that her lord will do anything to save her.

the next one who stand is Shuri with the same serious expression. "Goshujin-sama, Kousonsan-dono has contact the Xianbei Tribes from the northern region however they didn't replied, they supposed to have a good relation with Kousonsan-dono however they ignore her."

"What will be your next order?" all of them asked their lord except for Touka who were nervous and slightly worried for her friends.

"Ne-chan what about our condition of our outskirts and the road towards Kousonsan forces?" Naruto asked with a frown, Ne is the most common with Civilian affair and she will check and inspect every place even though it is a real far away outskirts.

Ne narrowed her eyes. "Naruto-sama with all due and respect your Shinobi forces as yesterday has moved to spy our outskirts however the results were bad, one of the Yellow Turbans army successfully take control of our farthest Commandery Yuyang and make it one of the point where they will attack Kousonsan territory."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'how the hell did they can occupy one of my commanderies? it is already a heavy guard. unless when there is a Insider...That's not possible. or maybe it is...' "That is such unfortunate, how's Ji castle holding up? what about Touka's uncle there?"

this time Ai stand once again. "Lord Chou Gen of Bing Inspector and Lord Ryu En of Ji castle has become one forces if it's only this time, for the last 3 months they were holding up but Lord Chou Gen has forced to retreat and Lord Ryu En seemed to retreat with Lord Chou Gen and he is escorted by Lord Chou Gen general to the Capital." she hung her head in sorrow.

This time Naruto closed his eyes. 'if there is a possibility of the enemy attacking our territory from the rear, I must place one of the most experienced Strategist and General. I will place Bihou, Shuushou and the three Advisor to stay. Shuri and Hinari will follow, Touka for experience her battle knowledge, Aisha and Rinrin who is my Top general. I guess that will be good for now.'

"Hear me, Aisha and Rinrin shall prepare the army. Hinari and Shuri prepare for supply. Ai, Yui and Ne will stay here with General Shuushou and Bihou guarding with 10.000 armies. the rest of the tropps will move on Tomorrow." Naruto stand from his seat and ordered the girls with a Serious expression.

"Hai!" all the girls chorused with an excited shout from Rinrin

Touka who is still in her thought snapped after not being ordered. "Ne ne Naruto-sama Who about me?~" she asked in a childish tone.

Naruto smiled at her. "you will stay by my side to gather your knowledge on the battlefield."

Touka just nodded dumbly. she might not liking about fight but she have too. if she want to be a great leader. Her lord already told her that she is a great Charismatic leader but she refused because she is a little too Airhead. but it is a fact that she could use her Dual Sword. Sword of Righteousness (Dragon Sword) and Sword of Benevolence (Phoenix Sword) in par with an Elite Jounin Kenjutsu user if what Naruto remember was right.

"Alright everyone we shall prepare!" And so all of them went towards their respective work, while Rinrin still wanted to play with Naruto but Aisha pulled her at the ear making her crying to stop but Aisha just scowled her for being childish. Shuri and Hinari were moving to strategize and preparing the supply. the Three Advisor prepare the strategy to siege in case of enemy attacks since they only have 10.000 troops in spare.

Touka tilted her head. "So what are we going to do since we have to wait?" she asked with her index finger touching her lips in a cute way.

Naruto smirked evilly. "we are going to check on the paperwork since yesterday we have slacked."

Touka's eyes widened as a dinner plate with a pale face. "Ah-hahaha. yes you right Naruto-sama, I guess I will be going to finish my work then. Are you going to come Naruto-sama?"

Naruto just smiled. "I'll be there, you go first I still have something to do."

Touka just glared at him with a puffed cheeks. "Muuu~ Naruto-sama you cheating!~" she started to walk in stomp towards their office.

Naruto just Chuckled. 'I never know that Touka could make such cute face. Hehe she is really an airhead with a cute face.' as soon as he thought that his happy expression become a frown.

'Juubi, you know there is something wrong right?' Naruto asked telepathically.

Juubi with a roar awaked. **'I know that one Commanderies the farthest of your territory is heavily guarded. It seems that there is someone who is purposely opening the gates, or it is the Chakra user we watched last time.'**

Naruto nodded. 'It seems I need to check this person. I'm gonna leave a Clone here'

In a whisper Naruto used his Chi Bunshin. 'Chi Bunshin' and suddenly a pool of blood emerged from beneath and slowly become a Duplicate of Naruto.

Naruto pointed at his Clone. "You will help Touka in her work understood?"

"Yes Boss." The Clone burst into the office where Touka worked her Paperwork.

'Now to Investigate' Naruto pulled his Juubi masked and moved into his Sennin Mode before disappear in a swirl of Vortex.

***The Bringer of Peace***

As Naruto used his Sennin Mode, he tracked the man named Ukitsu who offered the Three Chou Sisters a Book called a _Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace. _it is a Book where there is a Magic or Chakra user guidance and it seems that The Three Chou sisters is now able to used it. and it will be dangerous for everyone if it keep like this.

The Book itself is not a Book of evil however, Naruto felt Evil emanating from it if it used wrongly. The Book itself must be sealed or must not fall to the wrong Hands.

It is known that the Chou Sisters were a Singer and was born in Julu. They were first becoming a street singer from their follower, then they suddenly struck becoming a Great Idol. Must be the effect from the book. However till they found the suffering and sick people being mistreated by the corrupt of the Imperial Court. they become enraged.

That is where the evil came. and then they being influenced by the book itself. They started the Rebellion and started to use their Magic to heal people Here and There soon their follower becoming million Approximately 2.000.000.

The Imperial Court and the Emperor Ling Panicked they gather the Lord and tried to suppress the Rebellion under the Command of Supreme General Kashin. She is the Sister of the Emperor's Wife Ling. being appointed to suppress the rebellion. she quickly gather forces of Famous General, Sousou Moutoku, Sonken Wendai, Kouhou Sou, Shu Shun, Ryo No.

The Chou Sister did not fall back. They quickly Took control of many Commanderies. Their Homeland Julu, Wei Commandery, Guangyang, Former Zhuo Commandery (Tohka City), Yingchuan, Runan, and Nanyang.

After recounting one of the most resourceful yellow turbans. Naruto finally reach his destination. He is far from the Northern You Province. He guessed that this is Liao Dong. The farthest city of Kousonsan region.

He is right. Deep within the region he felt the man Chakra inside the Temple protected by a barrier. Naruto the seal master himself slip through their defenses and finally reach the main Hall.

There Naruto found several people with a strange clothes and a Yin-yang symbol in the Torso clothes.

He hide his presence with careful hide. He didn't want to alert people with High Chakra. Yes they have at least Borderline S-Rank Ninja. He surprised there is a people here.

He looked around to find a person with no Cloak covering their faces. Finally they found a Orochimaru-like Ukitsu and a Pale white boy with unruly Dark silver Hair reminds him of Sasuke.

"Everyone, I heard that the Savior of this world has joined the frey. What should we do?" The one in the Throne seemed to be their leader.

"Don't worry about it elder. Our book that has been offered to the Three Chou sisters filled by Dark energy of Han people. Soon the Dark power will overcome the world and even The Savior of this world will no match for it." Ukitsu ended his arrogant statement with a mad Cackle.

"Ukitsu you have tendencies to Underestimate our opponent, if you did then everything will screwed up. You Idiot." The Dark silver-haired boy said.

"Oh don't worry about it Saji-kun no matter how strong he is, he will be in our hands. He might be a Legend however we won't lose by the likes of him." He chuckle darkly.

Naruto's eye widened. How in the world name did they know him? This is getting out of hand. This organization as he know the same as Akatsuki. but it seems they were more updated even if they don't have Zetsu.

"Hn, Whatever let's get this job done." The identified Saji walked out of the Temple.

"Now now Saji-kun don't disrespect the Elder you know he could be quiet scary when he is angry you know?" Ukitsu soon followed behind him.

"I don't care, Let's go." Saji said in a Dismissive tone without looking back. Like Sasuke, Naruto mused.

They seemed only just Silhouette and now the room were now empty with a sigh Naruto leaved with a Swirl of Vortex.

Unknowingly to Naruto, a Shadow seemed to watch Naruto's movement and soon disappear from the very eyes.

**A/N: And that's it, Mou~~ I'm tired research most of the Chinese Han Dynasty System and it is troublesome. I'm sorry for the much late Update, I hope i could update more often, and here is the List of the Chinese name if you guys didn't know. and of course there will be a Kage Level to fight but Naruto is God-like he will defeat them easily**

**Ryuubi Gentoku - Liu Bei Xuande (Touka)  
**

**Kan'u Unchou - Guan Yu Yunchang (Aisha)  
**

**Chou Hi Yokutoku - Zhang Fei Yide (Rinrin)  
**

**Shoukatsu Ryuu Koumei - Zhuge Liang Kongming (Shuri)  
**

**Hou Tou Shigen - Pang Tong Shiyuan (Hinari)  
**

**Bi Hou- Mi Fang**

**Bi Jiku - Mi Zhu (Yui)  
**

**Son Ken (Shu) - Sun Qian (Ne)  
**

**Son Ken Wendai (Wu) - Sun Jian Wentai**

**Sou Sou Moutoku - Cao Cao Mengde (Karin)  
**

**Ryo No - Lu Zhi**

**Kouhou Sou - Huangfu Song**

**Shu Shun - Zhu Jun**

**Ka Shin - He Jin**

**Shuu Shou - Zhou Cang**

**Kan You - Jian Yong (Ai)  
**

**Ryu En - Liu Yan**

**Chou Gen - Ding Yuan**

**Kousonsan Hakukei - Gongsun Zan Bogui (Pairen)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Koihime Musou.**

**Preparation**

Tohka City

Touka and Naruto's Blood Clone doing the piles of Paperwork right now. The Clone who is also have Naruto's memory reminded him of something. Yesterday when Naruto and Touka went to the Market, Naruto's left a Clone to reduce the amount of Paperwork and then they dispel while Shuri and Hinari finish the last.

The clone just sighed. It seemed that he can't rely too much on Shuri and Hinari if it was Paperwork.

After reaching a signal from the real Naruto, the Clone try to excuse himself from Touka. Since he didn't want her to know about his real Power...Yet.

The Clone stood up from his seat. "Touka-chan, I need to go to the bathroom."

Touka looked up from her work. "Ah, okay Naruto-sama. I'll be doing the work for you, but don't take too long okay?" She asked cheerfully

The clone just smiled and leave the room.

*****The Bringer of Peace*****

Naruto always wondering. Why the hell did Trouble always following him it's like a curse...Well it's not like he doesn't like it, he need a Challenge anyway so it's doesn't really matter.

What bother him though, it is the enemy who use the Power. It is really disturbing that the Organization were using power with a Yin-yang based manipulation. the last thing he know he would like fighting Obito all over again. He sighed.

After signalling the clone to dispel where there is no one following. He quickly received the Clone memories. he shivered at the stack of Paperwork that Clones finished inside the office. Damn Paperwork.

Naruto returned to the office with Touka waiting for him while working the paperwork. She always so cute when she get serious and all. especially the Paperwork. Well at first she is reluctant about doing paperwork. but lately she is getting determined on doing things like that. She is really a good leader even though she is officially his subordinate doesn't mean he will treat her like his tool. No. It is just too wrong.

He would never called his Comrades a Tool. He will always protect them and they are his most precious people.

After doing the Paperwork with Touka he looked at the window Signifying it is already afternoon and Touka looked like she is asleep with the amount of pressure from the Paperwork. He sighed and started to lift her piggyback while walking to her room.

On the way towards the bedroom. Touka nuzzled her face towards Naruto's chest. the warm breath of Touka make Naruto feel the warm sensation. Damn Hormones.

*****The Bringer of Peace*****

After setting Touka down to her bed he leaves her while covering her with a Blanket. Naruto walked out of the room try to find something good to do till the preparation to complete.

He didn't notice Touka moaned in Disappointment at the warm she got was gone.

he walked towards the training grounds luckily Aisha and Rinrin were sparring. both of them were superb combined with their movements. it as if they were dancing. Aisha flow through her movement were flawless but there is still opening here and there making her completely vulnerable.

Rinrin were brash and loud however despite her small body she is completely Powerful and fast. the only thing that will make her vulnerable is her movement that is depending on swing and slash. it is not movement if it's not graceful. However if Naruto take a look at both of them and analyze their skill, they roughly High Jounin Level borderline S-rank.

Now that Naruto think about it. if Touka, Aisha, and Rinrin fighting together they were unstoppable same as S-rank. Naruto also noticed when the three of them work together. Their teamwork was Flawless and magnificent truly a Power of Three Sisters cannot be underestimated.

Naruto put his hand on his chin with a thinking pose. If the three of them continue training, It will no doubt that the three of them will be totally unstoppable. He smiled thinking that his precious people is strong.

He leaped from side fence straight ahead towards the training grounds.

When he reached the Training ground Aisha and Rinrin were sweating and panting of them pointed their respective Blade. Aisha with her Green Crescent Dragon Blade and Rinrin with her Serpent Spear.

Both of them let out a mighty cry and both of them were about to clash and when it was just about to clash a single sword stand between the two blades. it is a thick, Long and curved Sword. It is only a special sword their Lord used and they realized that it was their Lord.

Aisha looked at her left meanwhile Rinrin looked at her right. Naruto in his non-combat suit or should they said that it is the same wearing as the last meeting. He smiled as he looked at them.

Aisha just stand there with a slight bow. However Rinrin quickly dropped her weapon and glomped Naruto in an affection of a sister. and with the eyes of excitement she looked up into his eyes.

"Naruto-nii-chan did you just looked at what Rinrin and Aisha was doing?" She smiled like a puppy.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly grin. "Of course, both of you are awesome and improving everyday. I'm Proud of you Rinrin." He ruffled her head while Rinrin just happily being ruffled getting the excitement of someone praise her especially her Onii-chan.

Aisha eyes becoming a frown. She never wanted Rinrin to get too much excitement from Praise cos it will get her in excitement while bragging since it's from her Lord. wait! What am I talking about? He is our Lord! She Blushed while shook her head lightly and walk over to Rinrin and Naruto.

"Goshujin-sama, It is better you were not Praise Rinrin too much. She tends to get it over her head sometimes." Aisha said while her right arms touching her chest while her left supporting the right making her Bust pushed in the center and a sweet sight.

"What's the matter Aisha, did you want a Hug too?" Naruto asked with a warm smile.

Aisha's face turned into a light crimson. "It's not like that Goshujin-sama, It's just that I am only looking after Rinrin...That is all." she averted her gaze away try to hide her blush while Rinrin finally out her excitement give Aisha a playful smirk.

"Hehehe~ Aisha don't give other reason, I know you are jealous." Rinrin start to lean at Aisha.

Aisha Face have become Crimson Red in Angry and embarrassment she glare at Rinrin hardly making Rinrin hiding behind Naruto. "W-what A-are you talking about?! I am not jealous or anything like that!"

"Hmm~ but those red face just giving your true intention am I right?" Rinrin retort still with a sly smile.

"Eeeeeee! Rinrin you are gonna pay for that!" Her face turned into red and it seemed Naruto was sure he saw a steam coming out of her.

"I'm not scared!" She still give her goofy grin while hiding behind Naruto.

"If you're not scared, stop hiding behind me Rinrin." He just shook his head in Amusement.

"Eh~ No way I only want near Onii-chan!~" she gave Aisha a Pulled out tongue with her left eyes being stretched downwards.

Aisha fuming her anger snapped. "Rinrin! let go of Goshujin-sama right now!"

"Then Catch me if you can!" Rinrin taunted and begin running with Aisha following behind her.

Naruto sit in the grass while looking in amused at his two precious people. After an Hour of Chasing Aisha finally caught Rinrin with Rinrin being dragged by Aisha at the ear. They walked towards Naruto to ask what is the true purpose of him being here.

Naruto smiled at them while he knew they wanted to ask, it is really amusing looking at Rinrin touching her sore ear while Aisha scolding for not giving respect but Rinrin just stuck out of her tongue.

"So, Goshujin-sama, what are you doing here for? Aren't you suppose to finish the Paperwork?" Aisha finished the last line with a narrowed eyes.

"Paperwork, of course, me and Touka already finished it anyway." Naruto waved his hand in defense while in his mind. 'Aisha could be very scary if I don't do the work well, She is really strict, and I didn't want to face the fury of the woman.'

"Is there anything else then Goshujin-sama?" Aisha with a scowl seemed didn't believe what Naruto just said.

This time Naruto turned serious. "Yes, Aisha, Rinrin are both of you already prepared the troops for Tomorrow?"

"Hai." both of them said in unison. it is known that a serious Naruto would make your day a bad day if you didn't take him seriously, Especially a Major matter such invasion like this one.

"Good, now it's getting late Tomorrow after we getting our breakfast I will, give you the Information of the plan, Understood?" Naruto with frown observing both of them.

Both of them flinched under Naruto's serious gaze. "Hai, Wakarimashita (I understand)" both of them said in unison.

Naruto nodded. "Good, then take a dip in the hot spring. both of you are sweaty." He stood up and start to walk away.

Rinrin start to walk away while pumping on of her fist in the air while the other in the back of her head. Aisha blinked then looked down at her clothes, It's drenched and her skin were visible in her clothes. She frantically tried to cover her mounds then followed Rinrin towards the Hot spring.

*****The Bringer of Peace*****

After Naruto just talked to Aisha and RInrin about the troops preparation. He walked towards his Top Strategist Shuri and Hinari. Seriously both of them just popped out of nowhere just after he obliterated Yellow Turbans three months ago. and he gotta say. both of them are totally genius, more so than Nara and both of them were diligent.

well for their Short stature both of them have the brain rather than muscle. there is word that said a Warrior could take a Thousand Armies if the Strategies were brilliant he/she could take a Castle by midnight. damn those words are hard.

Naruto never wanted to remember the damn words seriously this is getting troublesome. Argh he slowly becoming Nara! Under the frustration Naruto almost ripped his hair.

Seriously He doesn't want to think about it. He just wanted to have some Peace and Quiet. but You Province is getting a bit in chaos for a past several Months.

He knew that Ryu En is strong but be defeated by a horde of Yellow Turbans it is surprising. Naruto knew despite the sheer number Yellow Turbans have, The Imperial Army and Local Warlords still have a good amount of strategists and quality.

Ryu En must really desperate to called Chou Gen from Bing Province, even so why not called us? that question will remained unanswered. for now.

Naruto looked at the window towards the Strategists room. There he saw that Shuri and Hinari leaned together as a light snore appear from their mouth. Naruto just thought that both of them really worked hard.

He proceed towards the room and when he was just about to lift both of them to their beds, He saw the same smut book Fang Zhong Shu. With a sigh he lift both them and put them on his shoulders. then he lay them carefully at their bed and put on their blankets.

He looked at the book and struck a thinking pose. If he could sell the Icha Icha Paradise here then it will no doubt be famous. He doesn't really know the real reason his Strategists really love smut and he will leave it for now.

He really needs to plan to publish the Icha Icha anyway. and so He left the room. unaware to him, Shuri and Hinari just sigh in happiness at his warmth and whine because he is long gone with his warmth.

*****The Bringer of Peace*****

After taking a good Hot spring, Naruto quickly jumped at bed Lying backside with his hand supporting his head. He pondered about things like, Love or something. He loves someone who close to him long time ago but he never have a chance to replied her back.

Then he pent-up his frustration by taking up a random woman, now and then until a hundred years later he met Touka, Aisha, Rinrin and his new precious people.

He didn't know whether be glad or to curse. If he somehow Love one of those girls he will undoubtedly make sure that those girls are suffering because. He is Immortal. He will watch his girl to grow old and Die. One by one. He didn't want that.

Don't get him wrong. He could just turn them into an Immortal but the consequence their life will be the cost. They will be no longer Human. that is their choice.

The strange part is why did he so open, even though he didn't want to have his heart crushed. He shrugged then sighed. Life is complicated that's what you said even when you are a Harbinger of Destruction in a human body. These people were in hope of peace, he can't really abandon now can he. He smiled while walked through corridor.

He looked at the outside where the moon already shine brightly. the beauty of the moon combined with the night scenery making it dazzling. It's already 200 years since that faithful day and he cannot forget it.

He really just wanted to sleep right now. It was then in front of the door he met an Impassive face with a 2 gem stuck in the forehead. she has a bright blue eyes almost same as his. Her normal stoic and Impassive face combined with a Blush. she is short with a pale blond hair, she is about 5'2 tall and her impressive DD-cup hugged tightly and her normally green pants replace by a traditional Chinese skirt that is shorter. she is one of the three advisor Naruto ordered to prepare to siege if there is enemy attack. Her name is Son Ken, her Mana is Ne, she is in charge of civilian affair.

She sway her hips in a seducing way made Naruto's Pants really _really_ small. He need to bite his lower lips to resist his Lust. He took a deep breath and walk to her, by the looks of blush in her face, she is either Drunk or there is something else.

He look at her eyes to see if there is something wrong but the problem is the only the thing he found is a pair of eyes filled with Lust. What the hell did the three Advisor doing? He asked himself mentally cursing after letting his guard down. Ne is now hugging Naruto with her arms around his back and her breath getting heavier.

She continuously rubbing his back with her hands and her face flushed even more. Naruto took a sniff and it indeed was true. She is under the influenced of alcohol. He sighed at this, he didn't want to do anything to his precious people until they talk to himself about their feelings.

He grab both of her arms and start to push her and start to look at her face. Now her face is pouting and it is quite cute with whining and of course a Puppy dog eyes. it is amusing to say that the stoically Ne could ever make that cute face. He chuckled. He then look straight at her eyes.

"What's the matter Ne-chan? why are you drunk?" he asked her in a soothe voice make her calm

She hiccupped and do a rarely sad tone and sad expression. "It's because, Yui-chan just said that Naruto-sama might not return so she suggest me to take you right here right now." she said seductively right at his ear.

Her breath just made Naruto almost lose control with his hands at her hips and practically twitch the hands subconsciously rubbing and made Ne moans. he didn't know he just add chakra. The Hell!?

"You already saw my skill, you don't need to worry okay?" he gave her a reassuring smile made her face go Tomato even it is still in the affect of drunk.

Ne nodded with a frown. "I understand, but you have to promise me you will return okay?" she looked at him as if pleading and it hit him. She is always have a crush on him and now he felt guilty.

He smiled. "don't worry about it Ne-chan, I will always kept my Promise because Naruto Uzumaki never break his Promise. Believe it." he hold her head and pulled her into a hug.

Ne startled at the hug but soon return the hug and wrap her arms behind his back. "I'm glad." she broke the hug

Naruto is just about to say something when Ne suddenly kissed him. her soft lips touching his lower lips. her hands reached towards the back of his neck as her tongue come to play asking entrance inside his mouth.

Naruto comply with her tongue as his mouth went open while her tongue strike into his mouth. The kiss deepened and Naruto took hold of her waist while her Tongue moved erratically, Naruto on the other hand the experienced one took hold the Dominance easily as it made her Moan.

Naruto took the chance to slip his tongue inside her and she obediently let his mouth took the lead as It make her moan more loud. Naruto didn't want to do it with her right now. it didn't really appropriate if the person who just strike him being fucked and unknowingly because of the drunk effect so he just let his Chakra flow even more into her.

Ne just discovered the enjoyment of Pleasure by her Lord only with a Kiss, even though she drunked she still have a good sense of the Pleasure sent right through her body. Her Lord is a great alpha male and it turn her on even more. and her loins getting weaker and her virgin fold is getting moistened. She is just about to counter but when an extreme Pleasure coursing through her body made her fainted.

Naruto just satisfied with his work once again in Pleasuring a Woman. He look at her with a smug smile even it is just a kiss. Her mouth spread wide open with a smile, her tongue hung out to her lower lips as her panties getting damp by the cum of her extreme Pleasure she just get before she gets totally unconscious.

Naruto lift her in a bridal style with shunshin to her room. he appear at the her front door and slowly open the door as to not wake her up. he lay her in her bed as he cover her up in her blanket and slowly Naruto went out of her room.

*****The Bringer of Peace*****

It is already midnight and Naruto yawn loudly in the corridor alone. these days those girls are really going to get it. Naruto mused to himself.

After walking for a while he spotted Yui and Ai talking at seat near the corridor. Their face were flushed however Naruto could also see the consciousness behind the eyes and Naruto thought they have a good Alcohol tolerance better than Ne.

As he approach them, they noticed his presence and start to stare at him. Ai's face turned to avoid eye contact Naruto noticed the hint of blush before she turned around. Yui's face turned into a silly grin.

before even Yui got to talk, Naruto cut her by talking the most important thing first. "So, have both of you finished preparing while I am gone?" Naruto asked

the two of them nodded. "Hai, Naruto-sama, by the way have you stumbled Ne on the way here? cos she is just passed this way a while ago." Yui asked in an Innocent tone.

Naruto's left eye twitched. "Well, she is just went towards her bed and sleep." he just answered truthfully.

Yui blinked. "you did nothing? absolutely nothing?" Yui asked in a disbelieving tone. now this Interest Ai even more. it seems her Lord isn't much a pervert she could respect that.

Naruto sighed and gestured Yui to lend her ear. then He start to whisper that happening a few moments ago. and the reaction as expected Yui's face going Tomato and her ears burst out in steam.

Naruto laughed. "Hahaha, well I guess I should go to sleep Tomorrow I will depart, I'll let you take care this place while I am gone." he walked past the two and wave his hand to see them later.

Ai blinked and blinked again until he reached Yui who still got the red on her face.

"Yui what is Naruto-sama told you about Ne-chan?" Ai asked Yui, while Yui just gestured her hand and Ai start to walk towards her. it was at the whisper Her face become the same as her friend.

Both of them looked at each other and thought the same line. "Ne-chan is so Lucky." after that thought both of them started to walk away to their respective room not even noticing a shadow spying them from behind with a smirk on its face until it disappear in a poof of smoke.

*****The Bringer of Peace*****

Naruto cackled madly at what he saw through Shadow clones. he start to chuckle but in a quiet way. he remove all of his clothes leave him in an Orange boxers and a shirtless body.

He sighed. Tomorrow will be the day when he and most of his troops will move to help Kousonsan. he closed his eyes to get rest only to get pulled to his mindscape by his tenant. Juubi.

He stared at the intimidating eyes of the Juubi or the God Tree Shinju. the Beasts who once a God of Destruction become a friend with him.

However Naruto know Juubi have something else in mind if the beast suddenly called for him. he keep his eyes stern as Juubi stared back with the same stern, a few minutes of Eyes contest both of them Roared into Laugh.

"Hahaha, Shin why are you so serious?" Naruto asked while he wiped the tears stained his eyes.

"You are the same. however I do have one serious thing I needed to tell you." the beast turned serious and Naruto's happy face turned into frown.

"What is it you need till you call me here Shin?" Naruto asked with a worried tone.

The beast grinned. "I really interested in watching you make your own Harem. all this time only both of us talking like an old friend and sometimes like a good ol friend."

Naruto frown even more. "What are you implying?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Naruto, we have been friends long enough, when I saw you with those girls. I could finally saw you smile I mean real smile since the day you defeat me and that Obito who took control of me." Juubi closed his eyes.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "Just tell me what are you talking about?" Naruto despite the guess he made he couldn't stop hoping right?

Juubi still closing his eyes slowly opened his eyes with a frown. "What I mean is, I cannot be with you for too long. your Immortality absorbed almost all of my chakra hence you will be the New God."

Naruto's eyes widened in Horror. There is no way his friend leave him right? "No...That's not true right? you won't leave me...I know you won't! You Promise!" He shouted.

All this time, his best friend is the beast even if Naruto didn't want to admit it Juubi is his true genuine friend that truly cares for him. Naruto know that his Immortality will soon sucked Juubi's Power one day because of Kami who tried to change Naruto into Juubi and let Juubi rest alongside the other beasts soul.

and Now he got to watch his long life friend just went away like that. How could he take it! Life is not fair. but that is the way of life.

Juubi chuckled humorlessly. "I know, I just can't defy Kami. My Job is to accompany you till you decide to find someone dear inside you and protect them. Those girls are definitely will be your Harems. I do promise to be with you until my time comes and you will have the precious people beside myself. Don't worry I still be with you for a Couple of 2 or 4 more years to come."

Naruto just wanted to cry now and there however his friend already decided. He will not give in to the despair alone. He had his precious people. Naruto's response was a Smile with a single tears shed to his cheeks and do a Good pose guy. "Arigatou (Thank you) for always be there with me. you are my truly Best Friend. Shin!" he smiled despite the tears staining his cheeks even further.

"Don't worry too much, I will still be with you okay? and don't get soft on me because I am the Great God Tree and the Conqueror of Woman." He stated in a joking tone and then it roared in Laugh.

"Hehe, Silly pervert." He started to join his friend with his own laugh.

*****The Bringer of Peace*****

The Next Morning Naruto awake with a tears staining his eyes and started to rub it. and then he jumped out of the bed. He remembered, Today is the day of departure. He quickly took a Shower and dress up.

Last night was a good night, talking with Juubi and all. the beast might be left one time but he was happy, even though he lost many friends. If Juubi is really leaving he will make sure to protect his precious people as he promised to Juubi.

He quickly leave in a swirl of Vortex and reach the War Council room. He soon met Aisha, Rinrin, Touka, Shuri and Hinari. the five of them looking towards the map where they originally was. Touka sit in the other side of the table. Aisha on her right, Shuri on her left, Hinari on Aisha's right side, Meanwhile Naruto is between Hinari and Rinrin.

Touka is the first who notice his presence inside the war council. "Ah Naruto-sama. Come let sit, we don't have much time." she smiled kindly at him.

"Ah, right I am sorry I'm late I have something to do before going here." he took the seat.

Aisha's eyes turned into narrowed as she stared at Naruto dangerously. "what is your reason for being late Goshujin-sama?"

Naruto's eyes turned sorrow. "It's nothing really? It's just an old friend need some visit."

Aisha's face turned into shame, she know what he imply and she indirectly causing her Lord pain. "I'm s-sorry Goshujin-sama."

Naruto just waved it off and smiled. "don't worry about it, it's fine really."

Aisha just nodded. while Naruto turned serious and everyone in the room feel tensed. "very well, we shall continue with our mission. Shuri, Hinari we shall move straight towards Beiping, and after we sent the reinforcement we shall move to take the city of Ji."

being shock was an understatement, their Lord proposing such an attack to the fall Ji City after helping Kousonsan forces that is plain crazy. but then again the girls remember his skill so they quickly dismissed it.

Shuri frowned. "Hai, but our first obstacle towards Kousonsan forces is crossing the river while it is safe to say we have Enough army. Yellow Turbans gradually grow fiercer and cannot be underestimated."

Hinari continued. "Shuri-chan is right, we could reinforce our territory as well as Guangyang city. It must be in a bad situation as it only has a few troops protecting it." Hinari somehow got out of her stutter and getting a bit confidence.

Naruto nodded. "I understand, however we need to know how much enemy will we fight expect we only have a limited amount of troops. I think before we reach Guangyang City we will found Yellow Turbans about 15.000 Troops. am I right?"

All of them nodded grimly only Rinrin who excited about the upcoming battle. Shuri then continued her explaination. "Hai, however our Troops Major Casualties but Naruto-sama on our side we could defeat them easily."

"I understand what you mean. Don't worry though I will just use my skill when I need to. anyway I could just joined up the Frontline easily without worries." Naruto dismissed it Nonchalantly.

All of the girls look at their Lord like he just grew a second head. Aisha who truly cares about her Lord shouted and slam the Table. "That is not excusable we couldn't risk of you getting in the frontline then you won't going to use your Magic and it will be useless!"

"Aisha-chan, I did it because I want to encourage our soldier Remember I'm not that weak now am i? and It will also a good thing for our soldier and only depended on my Power to solely destroy an entire army all by myself, where is the Honor in that when you just watched your Leader obliterated the Entire army?" Naruto answered without a hint of hesitation.

Aisha was taken aback by her Lord bold words and the true meaning inside the words. She knew that he is strong but she is really worried about him even if he shrugged it off like it was Nothing.

Touka is smiling, it seemed her Lord is a great man after all, he truly know how the troops going. a great Strategist, a skillful warrior, and a Wonderful Lord.

"Aisha, don't worry about it too much, we should trust Naruto-sama he is really stubborn sometimes and you know that right?" Touka smiled towards her sister who embarrassed by Touka's word and twirl her black hair with nervousness.

"I know but I can't help but worry." she finished her words by looking away try to hide her Flustered face and it failed miserably.

Shuri coughed her fist on purpose to caught their attention. "right, on to next plan, after we stack supplies at Guangyang we move to recapture Yuyang city before went to reinforce Kousonsan because it will cut all supplies for Yellow Turbans. from there we could gain advantage and push back Yellow Turbans."

Hinari pointing at her forehead as she think. "In what Shuri-chan mean is after we help Kousonsan forces we could move to Yuyang once again and resupply there before going straight to Ji city."

"Hinari-chan is right." Shuri showed her chest proudly made her look cute at her pose.

Naruto smiled at his strategist. It seemed he is not wrong choosing both of them as a Stategist of this expedition to invade Ji.

"Shuri-chan, Hinari-chan both of you are a Great stategists I am proud of you." Naruto smiled warmly made both of them Blushed in Embarrassment by the praise of their Lord. Hinari trying to hide her face with her hait while Shuri looked down while holding tight her skirt.

"Hawawa.""Awawa." both of them stutter in their verbal tick. all of those who presents Giggled or in Rinrin case Laugh.

Naruto decide it was time to give them a number of troops Aisha and Rinrin should lead. Aisha and Rinrin have become great General in the Past few months. even though Rinrin still brash as ever Aisha is the one with the True leadership over the Troops.

"Aisha and Rinrin both of you will lead 7.500 troops each meanwhile me and Touka will take the last 15.000 troops. Shuri will become Rinrin strategist and Hinari will become Aisha strategist." Naruto explained and all of them listen carefully Shuri and Hinari nodded. Aisha and Rinrin also nodded while Touka still have this question mark up her head.

"The Troops will divide into 2 Line, myself will become the Main Unit behind while Rinrin and Aisha will become the Left and Right Vanguard. We will provide support from behind as well as supplies. we have approximately about 2 Months of supply, we could make it and can return home soon." Naruto stood up and steel his resolve.

"Hai!" The girls chorused.

*****The Bringer of Peace*****

Sousou Moutoku a Girl with a High reputation from Zhongyuan because of her Brave and Cunning strategy was a great daughter of the Late Lord Sou.

Her first reputation is by destroying enemy Yellow Turbans in several Yan and Yu Province. after she is recognized and marked as a prodigy she is summoned to the Capital from the Grand General Kashin.

She is a girl with a golden hair with two short swirl hair hold by a pin hair resemble a Skull. she has a blue sky eyes with a Blue loli gothic dress with. in her hips were the Sword of Heaven, her primary weapons.

She Currently bowing in front of Kashin. Sousou knew that the Woman was just a useless woman without Han's Power. she is just a puppet. Sousou looked up towards the Grand General with a hint of mischievous and cunning eyes.

she analyze Kashin like a book, easy to read and she just going to play with it until the Time comes.

"Do you Understand? the Situation at You and Bing is getting stressed, I want you to go there to stop the Rebellion at all costs." Kashin ordered Sousou in an authoritative tone however Sousou didn't flinch she just stood and cupped her hands.

"I understand your Excellencies, It shall be done." she turned and start walked towards her troops.

She have a serious face outside but inside she smirked. for the Last few months she observed the Handsome Messenger from Heaven and now she got the opportunity to have him.

'Finally, I got to see The Messenger from Heaven. remember I will make you mine!' Sousou chuckled evilly inside.

**AU: Here fast Update *sigh* I am really tired. is it good or is it bad? The Chinese name i didn't know I will keep it that way Sorry. and once again Thanks for supporting the fic. Tell me about my First Lime. Rate and Review!  
**

**This is what the Oc of Ai, Yui, and Ne**

**Ai based from Yui from To Love Ru and you can look in the First Chapter where I describe her clothes**

**Yui based the same as Matsu from Sekirei but without the glass the description at first chapter**

**Ne based from Koneko Highschool DXD but with Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, taller and Bigger bust.**

**The Next Chapter will be the Updated of the Chinese Name and City I know.**

**Ja Ne! ^_^**


End file.
